Sugary Surprise
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Elisa commands Goliath to make an unexpected stop, but why?


Title: "Sugary Surprise"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Rating: G  
Summary: Elisa commands Goliath to make an unexpected stop, but why?  
Disclaimer: Goliath, Elisa Maza, and Gargoyles are all © & TM Disney and are used without permission. Krispy Kreme is © & TM its respective owner and is used without permission. Everything else is © & TM Pirate Turner. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this story, and it is for entertainment purposes only.

Elisa sighed contentedly as she snuggled closer into the strong arms that held her gently. As a cool breeze rustled her long, black hair, she leaned her head closer against Goliath's mighty chest and listened to the rhythmic beating of his heart. Goliath's eyes drifted from the city far below to look down at the woman he held in his arms, and he smiled as he gazed adoringly upon her beauty. It was all too rare that he could actually get Elisa to relax, and he was thankful that the night had been slow with extremely little activity.

Elisa's eyes began to drift over the lovely night sky, but she froze suddenly when something flashing far below caught her attention. Her gaze shifted, and she stared thoughtfully for a moment at the red object. She could not make out the sign's letters from this far above, but she still knew where its location simply had to be. "Goliath," she spoke urgently, causing the gargoyle to bite back a sigh of frustration and reluctance as he realized that their moment had already been shattered, "take me down."

"Where to?" he asked her, careful to keep his deep voice from betraying his emotions.

"The first empty ally that you can find near that red sign that's flashing down there."

Elisa's heartbeat grew more rapid in anticipation as Goliath made his descent. She clenched her teeth to keep from complaining in frustration at the length of time it was taking him to find an appropriate alley way; finally, when he had landed, she nearly jumped out of his arms. "Stay here," she told him as she began to race out of the alley.

"Elisa," he called after her in alarm as he hurried after her, "wait!" He reached out for her, but she eluded him as she dashed into the light provided by a nearby street light.

"Stay there!" the Detective called back to her best friend. "I'll bring them out!"

She was gone before he could argue again, and one swift glance from the safety of the shadows at the citizens milling about the street several feet away from the alley told the gargoyle that he had no choice but to wait for his beloved to return. Goliath paced restlessly as the hands of time seemed to stretch on forever. Despite his sighs and the nervous rustling of his leathery wings, he listened intently for any sound that might originate in the direction Elisa had gone, but he heard nothing that even remotely hinted of trouble.

Finally, after what seemed to be countless, miserable hours to Goliath, Elisa returned. He sensed her before he heard her, and he was already looking eagerly at the mouth of the alley when she stepped into the shadows. Relief washed over him as his first glance of her assured him that she was fine, but then confusion crossed his brow. "Did they escape?"

Elisa laughed softly, her brown eyes dancing at the thought. "Of course not! How could they?"

Goliath's confusion only grew at her reaction to his concerned question. "But then where are they?" he insisted. "What is so funny?" he added when her laughter grew.

"Goliath," Elisa finally managed to curb her laughter enough to explain with a gentle smile, "I went in for _these_." She held up the box she was carrying for him to see. When he continued to look puzzled, she lifted the lid to reveal its contents.

Goliath's eyes grew as round as saucers as he gazed in awe at the sweet temptations that lay in the box. Their scent wrapped around his nostrils, and he rushed excitedly forward. Elisa's smile grew at the huge grin that spread over his handsome face. "Donuts," he nearly purred as he announced them. He reached into the box and carefully lifted one of the freshly-baked donuts before popping it into his mouth. He closed his eyes and chewed slowly, savoring each delicious bite.

Still smiling, Elisa reached into the Krispy Kreme box and picked up a donut. She, too, began to eat slowly, fully savoring each nibble.

**The End**


End file.
